Spring of a Fourteen Years Old
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Kisah Cinta Pertama Kushina di musim semi. Penuh dengan suka dan duka. 'Wishing upon a Cloud-Star...' / "Kau itu mirip tomat!" / "Kushina, kau akan berperan sebagai putri tomat," / "Hai, Putri Tomat!" / "Aku benci rambutku!" / "Aku suka kamu yang begini. Jangan berubah ya!" / Minato, aku cuman mau bilang kalau aku suka kamu! / Special for PurpleLittleMoon.
1. Mimpi Yang Tak Akan Pernah Terkabul

_Deg... Deg..._

_Deg... Deg..._

_Deg... Deg..._

Moment ini benar-benar membuatku deg-degan. Moment dimana saat aku menonton dia yang sedang fokus untuk memukulkan kok agar menang. Walaupun ini terdengar tidak penting, tapi bagiku ini sangat penting. Karena dia adalah cowok yang kusukai sekarang. Namanya, Namikaze Minato.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Spring of a Thirteen Years Old**__ by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(A/N : fanfiction ini di persembahkan untuk My Kirei Imouto, Nakamura Emi ^^ semoga kamu suka ya sama fict buatan cici w dan fanfiction ini juga di persembahkan untuk para readers sekalian :D)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Puk_

_Tak_

_Tuk_

_Tak_

_Tuk_

_Pak_

"YEY!" Semua orang yang menonton pertandingan badminton dan aku histeris senang. Minato telah berhasil menang dari cowok china yang sebagai lawannya. Aku sangat sangat sangat senaaaaang sekali.

Kulihat Minato yang tersenyum senang. Dia mengucapkan kata 'Yes!' sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

_Ah... Minato-kun..._

Dia benar-benar tampan. Minato memang terkenal di kalangan siswi-siswi di sekolahku. Wajahnya yang tampan dan manis, rambut blonde-nya, mata blue shapiree yang indah, dan sifatnya yang ramah dan pintar. Bagaimana mereka —termaksud aku— tidak jatuh cinta pada-nya. Berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan yang sudah menciptakan Om Masashi Kishimoto yang sudah menciptakan gambar anime cowok setampan Minato.

Aku ingin dia menjadi pacarku. Tapi... Itu tidak mungkin. Ada banyak faktor yang membuatku tidak menjadi pacarnya.

Pertama. Aku tidak boleh berpacaran oleh Ibuku. Oke, kalau yang itu mungkin aku bisa diam-diam pacaran.

Kedua. Minato itu punya banyak fans. Otomatis sainganku banyak. Benar kan?

Ketiga. Minato itu murid pintar dan selalu di sayangi oleh guru-guru di sekolahku. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya gadis jelek, galak —kata teman-temanku, sih—, ceroboh, dan bodoh. Aku sungguh tidak pantas untuk menjadi pacarnya Minato.

Dan masih banyak faktor lainnya. Memang susah ya kalau jatuh cinta pada pangeran sekolah. Banyak sekali rintangan (?) yang harus kita jalani. Maka dari itu, berpacaran dengan Minato hanya mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Yeah... Tidak akan pernah terwujud.

**\=Spring of a Thirteen Years Old=/**

"Kushina-chan, kenapa dari tadi kamu cemberut aja?" tanya Mikoto padaku. Mikoto itu sahabatku yang sangat sangat baik. Dia cukup terkenal dikalangan para pria karena wajahnya yang cantik dan kepintarannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Mikoto-chan," ucapku sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Walaupun Mikoto sahabatku, aku tetap saja berbohong padanya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya ikut-ikutan sedih. Jujur saja, aku masih kepikiran yang tadi. Tentang 'berpacaran dengan Minato'.

"Beneran nih? Tapi kamu kelihatan lesu loh. Apa kamu sakit, Kushina-chan?" Aduh Mikoto-chan, jangan pasang wajah khawatirmu dong. Aku tidak suka melihat sahabatku begitu.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja," kataku berusaha ceria. Aku sedikit lompat-lompat riang dan aku meninjukan udara. "Lihat saja besok, aku akan dapat banyak bekal dari anak-anak cowok di kelas. Hahahahaha..." kataku semangat.

Mikoto tersenyum manis. Nah, aku suka melihatnya bergitu. Aku pun membalas senyuman manisnya. "Oh ya, kita mampir ke K-Cafe dulu yuk, Mikoto-chan. Udah lama nih kita ga ngemil bareng," ajakku.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Baiklah Kushina-chan," katanya. Lalu, kami berdua berjalan sambil bercanda tawa.

Tapi tidak dengan perasaanku. Yah, di luar aku tertawa, tapi di dalam aku tidak tertawa. Masih kepikiran Minato -,- sedih banget hidupku.

Oh ya, Minato juga digossipkan berpacaran dengan Echa-chan. Mereka memang cocok sih. Echa-chan kan pintar dan cantik, juga di sayang guru. Huh, lengkap sudah penderitaanku (T_T)

"Kushina-chan, kau harus lihat ini," tiba-tiba Mikoto menarikku lebih dekat dan ia menunjukkan handphone-nya yang bertuliskan sms alay. Dengan malas aku mengambil dan membacanya Untuk apa sih Mikoto memberikan handphone-nya? Aku tidak butuh handph—

Tunggu. I-ini... Apa benar ini sms-nya? Sms dari Haru-chan —si ratu gossip— memang selalu benar. Isi sms ini berupa TIGA TIPE CEWEK IDEAL-NYA MINATO! Aku ulangi pembaca, TIGA TIPE CEWEK IDEAL-NYA MINATO. Haru-chan kau benar-benar sangat membantuku! (^o^)

"Kau pasti senang sekali kan, Kushina-chan?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dengan sangat sangat semangat.

"Tipe cewek idaman Minato hanya Manis, Pintar, dan Baik Hati. Hm... Aku banget deh," kataku pede.

Mikoto terkikik melihatku. "Iya deh Kushina-chan. Kamu emang begitu sifatnya.

"Oh ya? Ga salah dengar tuh?"

Aku dan Mikoto menoleh kebelakang. Wajah senangku tiba-tiba beruba menjadi sebal. Ada si gadis sombong rupanya. Itu loh, cewek yang di gossipin pacaran sama Minato, dialah Echa-chan.

"Kalian salah informasi tuh. Ga selamanya Haru-chan itu benar. Cewek ideal Minato itu hanya aku saja," ucap Echa-chan dengan nada sombong. Huh, aku paling benci mendengar suara sombong seperti itu.

"Heh, jangan sombong dulu ya Echa-chan. Belum tentu juga tipe cewek ideal Minato seperti kamu," ucapku dingin.

"Su-sudah lah Kushina-chan. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pe-pergi," Mikoto berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi aku menghiraukannya. Aku tidak bisa tenang jika berhadapan dengan Echa-chan.

"Tentu saja aku ini tipenya. Toh, aku kan di gossipkan berpacaran dengan Minato. Apa kau tidak mendengar Haru-chan?" ucap Echa-chan.

"Oh ya? Ga selamanya Haru-chan benar," fufu, senjata makan tuan. Aku mengambil perkataannya tadi. Biar tau rasa dia.

"Sial," gumam Echa-chan agak pelan. "Walaupun benar tentang gossip Tiga Tipe Cewek Ideal Minato, menurutku kau tidak termaksud dalam ketiganya," ucap Echa-chan meledekku.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Kau cari mati, ya?" Mikoto berusaha menahanku. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan dia. Sombong banget coba -,-

"Pertama, kau tidak cantik..."

_Jleb!_

"Kedua, kau tidak baik hati. Kau itu galak sekali. Iuh..."

_Jleb!_

"Dan terakhir, kau tidak pintar. Aku tau dari teman-teman sekelasmu,"

_Jleb!_

"Jadi, itu hanya mimpi kalau kau bisa berpacaran dengan Minato-kun. Huh," Echa-chan berjalan menjauhi aku dan Mikoto.

Memang benar kata-kara Echa-chan. Aku ini bodoh, galak, dan jelek. Aku harus buang jauh-jauh pikiran berpacaran dengan Minato. Hal yang mustahil.

"Ayolah, Kushina-chan," Mikoto berlata lembut padaku. "Kamu ngga usah dengar omongan Echa-chan. Kamu bisa kok merubah dirimu. Aku akan membantumu. Itulah sahabat, benarkan?" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku terharu. Mikoto benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Tapi, aku malah membuatnya khawatir. Langsung saja aku memeluk Mikoto. "Kau baik sekali, Mikoto-chan. Domo Arigatou," ucapku.

"Doitashimashite, Kushina-chan,"

"Aku lapar, yuk kita cepat-cepat ke K-Cafe,"

"Okeh,"

Echa-chan, lihat saja aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa menjadi tipe cewek ideal Minato. Ha Ha!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

**Bawelan Sang Author:**

Ohayou~ minna-san ^^

Gimana fanfic ini? Abalkah? Jelekkah? Banyak OC ya? Terus, OoC semua ya? Hontou ni Gomenasai minna-san. Wajarlah, ini fanfic pertamaku ber-pairing MinaKushi khusus untuk Nakamura Emi. Seharusnya aku publish tanggal 25. Berhubung author lagi liburan di bali, jadi ga sempet publish gara-gara jalan-jalan mulu :D

Oke, yang mau lebih kenal dengan author bisa mampir ke Bio saya ^^ dijamin ga nyesel #plak

Jangan lupa juga nilai fanfiction buatan saya di kotak Poll, okeh? :)

Yang mau flame silahkan. Asalkan flamenya yang membangun, jangan cuman bacotin doang -,-

Thanks for Read and Review Please...


	2. Change or Not?

Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Siswi dari Konoha Junior High School yang kini berusia 14 tahun. Aku akan bertekad untuk merubah diriku menjadi lebih baik. Aku yang sering dijuluki Red-Hot Habanero, kini akan berubah menjadi….

…. Red-Pretty Girl!

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Spring of a Fourteen Years Old**__ by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 2: Change or Not?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Pagi yang sejuk di Konoha…._

"_Ohayou, minna!"_ sapaku kepada teman-teman sekelasku begitu aku sampai di kelas. Aku memberikan cengiranku sambil berjalan masuk menuju mejaku.

"Ku-Kushina?" semua orang yang ada di kelas menatapku dengan tatapan kaget. Ada yang bisik-bisik juga sambil melirikku. Aku sih tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Yang penting aku bisa duduk dengan tenang di bangku sekolahku ini.

"Ku-Kushina? Uzumaki Kushina? Apa benar itu kamu?" tanya Yoshino –_yang duduk di depanku_– dengan wajah tidak percayanya sambil memperhatikanku dengan teliti.

Aku pun menjitak dahinya itu. "Tentu saja ini aku! Masa' kau tidak mengenali temanmu sendiri?" jawabku kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba? Bayangkan kalau kalian ada di posisiku dan saat teman dekat kalian tidak mengenali kalian, apa ngga kesel?

"_Ittai!_" pekiknya kecil sambil mengelus dahinya itu. "Hehe, _gomen_. Habisnya tumben sekali kamu datang pagi," katanya memberikan senyuman padaku.

"Biasanya kamu 'kan selalu–"

"KUSHINA?" refleks aku dan Yoshino menutup telingaku begitu mendengar suara yang cetar membahana itu. Dari suaranya sih aku sudah yakin kalau itu pasti dari Mebuki Haruno. Ia juga temanku yang duduk sebangku dengan Yoshino. Dan sekarang, ia sedang berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kushina? Benar itu kamu? Kok datang pagi sih? Biasanya kan telat," ucapnya betubi-tubi dengan suaranya yang besar itu.

"Kau tidak suka kalau aku datang pagi, eh?" tanyaku dengan nada jutekku.

"Ahahahaha," tawanya dengan pede-nya. "_Gomen_. Aku terlalu syok melihatmu datang pagi. Ternyata Uzumaki Kushina bisa datang pagi juga!" katanya entah itu memuji atau apalah aku tidak tau. Yang jelas aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya itu.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong dimana Mikoto? Dia belum datang?" tanya Mebuki setelah ia duduk di bangkunya dan berbalik arah ke mejaku. Sama seperti Yoshino.

"Iya, ya. Biasanya dia sudah datang," ucap Yoshino dengan nada heran.

"AH!" aku dan Yoshino pun terkejut begitu Mebuki berteriak.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih? Dari tadi bikin kita kaget mulu!" omelku.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yoshino.

"Jangan-jangan…" jawab Mebuki dengan serius. Aku dan Yoshino pun jadi penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanyaku kepo.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Hm?"

"Jangan-jangan Mikoto…."

"Ya?"

"Jangan-jangan dia…."

"Mebuki, cepat beritahu!"

"JANGAN-JANGAN ARWAH MIKOTO DAN KUSHINA TERTUKAR. MAKANYA KUSHINA BISA DATANG PAGI!" katanya dengan cetar membahana yang membuatku cengo seketika.

_Arwahku dan Mikoto tertukar? Makanya aku jadi bangun padi dan Mikoto jadi telat? Hah, tertukar? Jadi maksudnya aku dan Mikoto itu…._

"Arwah yang Tertukar. Boleh juga jadi cerita yang bagus!" sahut Karura –_baru datang_– yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Karura?" kata Yoshino yang kaget karena ia datang tiba-tiba.

"Kau pintar, Karura! Pulang sekolah nanti kita bikin film yuk!" ajak Mebuki dengan tawanya. Aku pun sukses memukul kepalanya.

"ENAK SAJA!" kataku dengan emosi yang meluap. Dan, Red-Hot Habanero style-ku pun muncul.

"DENGAR YA! AKU DAN MIKOTO TIDAK TERTUKAR. SEBELUM AKU KESEKOLAH, AKU KEKEDIAMAN UCHIHA. KATANYA MEREKA ADA RAPAT DADAKAN. MAKANYA MIKOTO NGGA MASUK SEKOLAH! BICARA SEMBARANGAN SAJA! DASAR HARUNO MEBUKIIIIII!" jelasku dengan rambutku yang sudak berkibar seperti api. Mebuki pun menjulurkan lidahnya. Itu membuatku semakin kesal. Dan kami pun main kerjar-kejaran hingga akhirnya bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"MEBUKIIIIIIIIII!"

**\= Spring of a Fourteen Years Old =/**

"Hafftt," aku mendesah pelan sambil mencoret-coret buku tulisku yang tidak terpakai. Aku sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang Jiraiya-_sensei _jelaskan.

_Padahal tadi aku sudah sedikit berubah, dengan cara bangun pagi dan tidak telat lagi. Tapi, Mebuki malah memancingku untuk mengeluarkan Red-Hot Habanero style-ku. Awas kau Haruno Mebuki!_

Dari belakang, aku pun memukul-palsu Mebuki yang sedang terfokus dengan pelajaran. Melampiaskan semua kekesalanku padanya. Kudengar suara tawa Karura yang duduk di seberang kananku. Aku pun berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Bagus, Kushina! Bagus!" katanya di sela tawanya sambil memberikanku ibu jarinya. Aku hanya membuang muka dengan angkuh.

_Hufft…_ dasar Karura. Dia bilang 'bagus-bagus' padaku, tapi nanti pasti ia akan memberitahu Mebuki kalau aku memukul-palsu dirinya. Dia…. seperti mengadu domba gitu. Apa seperti itu sifat orang-orang Suna, eh?

Aku melirik ke samping kiriku. Biasanya pasti ada Mikoto yang selalu menenangkanku. Biasanya juga pasti aku selalu curhat dengannya. Rasanya sepi, deh. Padahal hari ini aku ingin bercerita banyak padanya. Kalau begitu, aku curhat dengan kalian saja, ya?

Aku…. Ingin sekali berubah. Aku ingin mengubah sifat anehku ini menjadi lebih baik. Aku ingin jadi tipe cewek idaman Minato. Maka dengan itu, aku bisa dekat dengannya.

Tapi, banyak sekali rintangan yang harus aku lewati. Seperti tadi pagi. Padahal aku sudah sedikit berubah, tapi Red-Hot Habanero _style_ku muncul. Dan dari tadi aku marah-marah terus. Benar-benar bukan tipe Minato.

"Hufft," lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Aku menopang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku melihat langit biru dari jendela kelasku. Awan yang bergerak pelan itu seperti menenangkanku.

"Eh?" aku tersentak begitu melihat sebuah awan yang bentuknya tidak seperti awan biasanya. Awan itu berbentuk bintang. Jujur, baru pertama ini aku melihat awan yang berbentuk selain seperti bentuk awan biasanya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, awan bintang itu mirip bintang jatuh, deh. Sama-sama punya ekor. Yang membedakan hanya kecepatan mereka saja.

_Andaikan saja…. Awan bintang itu bisa mengabulkan permohonan seperti bintang jatuh…._

Perlahan, mataku mulai tertutup. Bukan tertutup karena mengantuk. Tapi, aku ingin coba meminta permohonan pada awan bintang itu.

_Wishing upon a Cloud-Star…._

'_Awan bintang, semoga aku bisa dekat dengan Minato,'_ batinku memohon dengan sangat serius.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

_Clek._

Bunyi ketukan pintu kelasku sungguh mengganggu. Padahal aku lagi asik-asik memohon. Aku pun membuka mataku. Begitu mataku terbuka, mataku sukses terbelalak begitu melihat….

…. melihat Namikaze Minato datang.

"_Sumimasen_, Jiraiya-_sensei_." ucapnya sambil sedikit menunduk. Aku yakin kalau pipiku kini sudah merona. Mendengar suaranya membuatku berdebar-debar.

"Ada perlu apa, Namikaze?" tanya Jiraiya-_sensei_ berhenti menerangi pelajaran.

"Tsunade-_sensei_ memintaku untuk memanggil Uzumaku Kushina. Apa dia ada?" tanya Minato dengan sopan.

_Eh? Tunggu. Dia memanggil namaku? Dia mencariku? Apa ini benar? Bukan mimpi, kan?_

"Uzumaki Kushina," panggil Jiraiya-_sensei_. Aku tersentak dan menatapnya. Ia memberikan isyarat padaku agar cepat pergi. Lalu, aku menatap Minato yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahku.

_Ah, tampannya!_

Pipiku tambah merona. Mimpi apa aku semalam, sampai-sampai Minato memberikan senyumannya padaku? Apa ini karena awan bintang itu?

"_Nee_, Uzumaki! Kenapa kau diam saja. Cepat pergi," suruh Jiraiya-_sensei _yang menyadarkan lamunanku.

"_Ha-Ha'i_!" ucapku terbata. Lalu, aku pun beranjak dari mejaku dan berjalan menuju Minato. Aku mendengar suara kecicikan Mebuki dan Yoshino.

Minato tersenyum padaku. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk membalas senyumannya. Lalu, kami berdua berjalan berdampingan. Tidak ada suara yang keluar diantara kami. Habisnya, aku terlalu malu untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tapi ini kesempatanku untuk mengobrol dengannya.

"Uzumaki-_san_," panggilnya sopan. Aku agak kaget, sih.

"Um, panggil aku Kushina saja," ucapku sambil tersenyum menatapnya. Kukira dia sedang menatapku, ternyata ia malah terus menatap kedepan.

"Yosh. Kushina!" ucapnya lalu menatapku dengan wajah menawannya itu. Kali ini, bukan hanya aku saja yang _blushing_. Tapi, si _Author _juga ikutan. #plak

Tapi, aku tidak boleh terlihat kalau aku ini menyukainya. Eh, aku memang menyukainya,sih. Tapi, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti itui saja. Rasanya…. Aneh gitu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Minato?" tanyaku sok _calm_.

"Kau tau namaku, ya?" tanyanya sontak membuatku kelagapan.

"Ano…. Itu…. ya, kau ini kan terkenal. Masa' aku tidak tau namamu? A-aku ini kan _up to date_!" ucapku terbata. Aku memasang wajah songongku.

"Sebegitu terkenalkah aku? Haha," tanyanya lalu tertawa.

"_Nee_, Kushina! Belok kiri. Kau mau kemana jalan lurus terus?" katanya membuatku terhenti dan malu. Minato menertawakanku. Dengan wajah sok _calm_-ku, aku mengikutinya berbelok ke kiri. Ah, malunya!

"Berhenti menertawakanku!" ucapku dengan suara galakku. "Kenapa kau ini selalu tertawa, hah?" tanyaku dengan sangar seperti biasanya.

Minato pun berhenti tertawa. "Bukan apa-apa, sih. Tapi…." putus Minato memalingkan kepalanya ke depan. "Kalau dilihat-lihat kamu itu…." putusnya lagi.

_Kamu itu…. apa? Kalau dilihat-lihat? A-apa kamu mau bilang kalau aku ini…. Cantik?_

"Kamu itu seperti…. _hmph_,"

_Eh? Hmph? Menahan tawa atau apa? Eh? Menahan tawa? Aku tidak mengerti!_

"Hei, kalau bicara jangan setengah-setengah! Aku tidak suka!" ucapku penuh emosi. Geregetan sekali menunggu kata-kata yang akan dia keluarkan. Aku ini seperti…. apa?

"_Gomenasai_," ucapnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Kamu itu seperti….." putusnya lagi yang langsung kuberi tatapan membunuh. Dan Minato pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, kamu itu seperti…. _hmph_…. Tomat, ya?"

_Eh? TOMAT?_

"Pantas saja Tsunade-_sensei_ memilihmu untuk memerain peran sebagai Putri Tomat,"

_Hah? Pu-putri Tomat? Peran?_

"Sifatmu juga galak dan berani. Pasti drama sekolah kita kali ini akan berhasil!"

_Apa? Ga-galak? Be-berani? Drama sekolah?_

"Kau sebagai pemeran utamanya, loh!" kata Minato menatapku dan memberikan senyuman tipisnya. "Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang," ucapnya lagi.

Ugh. Rasanya kesal. Seenaknya saja Tsunade-sensei memberikanku sebagai pemeran utama. DAN YANG LEBIH NGESELIN ADALAH… AKU JADI PUTRI TOMAT! BAYANGKAN UZUMAKI KUSHINA YANG SANGAT MEMBENCI TOMAT, KINI AKAN BERPERAN SEBAGAI PURI TOMAT? Kenapa Minato baru memberitahunya sekarang? Baka, baka, bakaaaa!

Dan Red-Hot Habanero _style_-ku pun muncul. Minato pun terlihat ketakutan melihat _style_-ku ini. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin memukulnya.

"NAMIKAZE MINATOOOOOOO!"

_Bugh._

Hancur sudah _image_-ku di depannya!

**\= Spring of a Fourteen Years Old =/**

"_Ittai,_" ucap Minato lirih sambil memegang pipi kanannya begitu Shizune selesai menyembuhkannya. Begitu Minato menatapku, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Kini, kami sedang duduk di bangku ruang teather.

"Makanya, Minato-_senpai_ jangan macam-macam dengan Kushina-_senpai_!" ucap Shizune lalu berdiri setelah selesai merapihkan alat P3K. Ia tersenyum kepadaku dan Tsunade-sensei yang ada di sampingku.

"Aku kembali ke klinik, _sensei_, _senpai_. _Jaa_," pamitnya dengan sopan. Dan Aku tidak melihatnya lagi setelah ia keluar dari ruangan teather.

Keadaan di ruangan ini pun jadi sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Tsunade_-sensei_ pun memecahkan keheningan.

"Kushina," panggilnya. "Tolong jelaskan kenapa kau bisa memukul Minato," dan mati lah aku.

"_Sumimasen_, Tsunade-_sensei_. Aku yang salah. Aku memukulnya karena kesal. Tapi, aku malah keterlaluan. _Sumimasen_," ucapku sambil membungkuk dalam. Aku melirik Minato yang kini tersenyum ke arahku.

"Bukan. Aku yang salah _sensei_. Karena aku mengatainya, wajar saja aku dipukul," kata Minato yang kini malah merasa bersalah.

"Aku yang salah kok!"

"Bukan. Itu salahku,"

"Aku yang salah, Namikaze Minato!"

"Itu salahku, Uzumaki Kushina!"

"Salahku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku, Minato!"

"Bukan kau, Kushina!"

"Sudah kubilang itu aku!"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu!"

"Arrgh! Kau itu menyebalkan!"

"Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu,"

"Eh? Dasar sok keren!"

"Ada masalah, Putri Tomat?"

"Eh? Aku ini Uzumaki Kushina, bukan Putri Tomat!"

"BISA KALIAN DIAM?" aku dan Minato pun terdiam begitu Tsunade-_sensei_ menatap kami dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin dengar penjelasannya. Bukan mendengar perdebatan kalian tentang siapa yang salah. Kalian berdualah yang salah," lanjut Tsunade-_sensei_.

"_Sumimasen_," ucapku dan Minato bersamaan.

"Huffth," Tsunade-sensei pun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangku. Kini, suasana ruangan kembali sepi.

_Clek._

"_Gomenasai_, _sensei_. Aku terlambat," tiba-tiba, aku melihat Echa-_chan_ yang membukan pintu ruangan teather tanpa mengetuknya. Huh, si menyebelkan itu datang juga.

Echa-_chan_ menatapku dengan tatapan bete. "Oh, Kushina? Ternyata kau terpilih juga ya? Tak kusangka," ucapnya seperti biasa, merendahkanku. Aku tak menanggapinya. Pura-pura tidak dengar saja.

"Duduklah," pinta Tsunade-_sensei _pada Echa-_chan_. Ia pun langsung duduk di samping Tsunade-sensei. Cari perhatian gitu deh.

"_Sumimasen_," dan akhirnya semua pemain drama pun datang. Aku melihat ada Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Kizashi, dan Shibi. Aku juga melihat ada Inoko, Chouko.

"_Daijoubu_. Duduklah secara melingkar di lantai," dan kami pun duduk membentuk lingkaran di lantai ruangan teather ini. Dan secara sengaja atau tak sengaja, aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Echa-_chan_. Huh, untuk di sebelah kananku ada Inoko.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih kalian mau ikut berpartisipasi dengan drama sekolah yang akan di laksanakan bulan depan," kata Tsunade-_sensei _memulai pembicaraan.

"Kita akan menampilkan drama tentang dongeng. Tapi, ceritanya tidak sepenuhya mirip. Drama itu berjudul Putri Tomat," ucapnya lagi yang langsung membuatku pundung. Kata Minato, aku terpilih sebagai Putri Tomat. Itu artinya, aku berperan sebagai pemeran utama! Kalau sudah begitu, aku tidak akan bisa kabur dari drama ini.

"Putri Tomat? Aku baru mendengar dongeng seperti itu, _sensei_!" ucap Inoichi terlihat heran.

"Memang tidak ada dongeng berjudul Putri Tomat. Memangnya aku bilang ada?" Tsunade-_sensei_ pun menatap Inoichi dengan bete.

"EH?"

"Putri Tomat itu adalah dongeng baru karangan Jiraiya. Aku meminta bantuannya untuk drama sekolah kita. Tapi, dongen itu di buat berdasarkan gabungan dari dongeng-dongeng yang pernah ada. Mengerti?" jelas Tsunade-_sensei_ yang membuat kami semua mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku kira ada dongen terbaru," gumam Inoichi kecil tapi masih bisa terdengar olehku. Aku pun terkikik geli. Taku kusangka si _bule_ suka cerita dongeng.

"Sekarang aku akan menentukan peran kalian," Tsunade-sensei pun mengambil kertas yang sepertinya berisikan daftar pemain.

"Inoichi," panggilnya.

"Ha'i!" sahut Inoichi yang sudah bersemangat.

"Karena rambutmu yang blonde dan matamu yang biru, kau terlihat seperti bule. Kau terpilih sebagai Hans. Bule yang jatuh cinta pada si Putri Tomat," kata Tsunade-sensei yang membuatku tambah pundung. Jatuh cinta pada Putri Tomat sama saja jatuh cinta padaku kan?

"_Yosh!_" Inoichi pun sangat bersemangat. "Kau dengar Shikaku, Chouza? Aku jadi bule!" kedua temannya pun memandangnya dengan _ilfeel_.

"Chouza. Karena badanmu yang…. ehem…. besar, kau mendapat peran sebagai robot yang menjadi teman pertama Putri Tomat," lanjut Tsunade-_sensei _yang terlihat tidak enak hati saat menyebut kata 'besar'.

"Ha'i, Tsunade_-sensei_. Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak begitu kalau menyebut badanku." Kata Chouza membuat Tsunade-_sensei_ agak lega.

"Baiklah," ia pun melanjutkan pendataannya. "Shikaku. Karena rambutmu yang seperti nanas, maka kau akan berperan sebagai manusia nanas yang menjadi teman kedua Putri Tomat," kami semua pun sukses tertawa begitu Shikaku terlihat kesal.

"Haaah, yasudahlah." Setujunya dengan pasrah.

"Kizashi. Karena wajahmu terlihat sangar, kau memerani peran sebagai Eevell si penjahat berpedang yang menggangu Putri Tomat dan kedua temannya," dan kali ini, kami kembali tertawa.

_Rasakan itu, Kizashi! Karma telah datang padamu yang selalu menjailiku dan Mebuki! Haha! Dendamku terbalaskan!_

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkan peran itu!" puji atau ledek Minato sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kizashi yang ada di sebelahnya. Pukpuk!

"Urusai!" Kizashi pun belagak sok jual mahal gitu ke Minato. Aku pun cekikikan melihat mereka.

"Inoko dan Chouko. Karena wajah kalian terlihat seperti peri, jadi kalian akan berperan sebagai peri," lanjut Tsunade-_sensei_. Aku sependapat denganmu, _sensei_!

"Ha'i!"

Dan sekarang, aku tinggal menunggu kepastian apakah aku benar menjadi Putri Tomat. Yang tersisa hanya aku, Minato, dan Echa-_chan_.

Tunggu? Echa-_chan_? Wah, sepertinya dia yang akan mengambil peran Putri Tomat. Secara, dia lebih can_–hoek–_tik dariku. Bagus deh kalau dia jadi pemeran utamanya. Jadi, aku bisa kabur dari drama ini.

Tapi…. Kalau pangerannya Minato gimana? Soalnya, dari tadi peran pangeran belum disebut. Eh, atau mungkin ngga ada pangerannya? Tapi kan bisa jadi ada! Waduh, aku tidak akan terima kalau Echa-_chan_ yang jadi Putri Tomat. Kalau begini sih…. tidak apa-apa deh kalau aku jadi Putri Tomat.

"Eh, Kushina. Kamu jangan harap ya kalau kau bakal jadi Putri Tomat," ucap Echa-_chan_ tanpa menatapku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin memakannya dan ingin menghilangkannya. Kesal! Sudah, diamkan saja orang itu Kushina.

"Kushina," panggil Tsunade-sensei sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangguk dan menyahut, "_Ha-ha'i, sensei_?".

Ia memperhatikanku dengan detail. Tatapan matanya yang tajam itu seperti telah membuatku gugup. Tentu saja gugup. Siapa sih yang ga bakal gugup kalao diperhatiin gitu?

Lalu, pandangan Tsunade-_sensei_ pun beralih ke Echa-_chan_. Sama denganku, sensei memperhatikannya dengan detail. Aku melihat Echa-_chan_ yang kini tersenyum. Sengaja tuh, biar kepilih jadi Putri Tomat.

"Oke," Tsunade-_sensei _pun sedikit mengganti posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan memilih Kushina untuk menjadi Putri Tomat," dan kedua mataku sukses membelalak. Ternyata benar kata Minato. Dengan begini aku bisa dekat dengan Minato. Yah, mudah-mudahan saja Minato jadi pangerannya.

"Aku ngga terima!" ucap Echa-_chan_ dengan kesal. "_Sensei_, kenapa harus Kushina yang jadi Putri Tomat? Kenapa bukan aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjukku.

"Soalnya kau lebih cantik darinya," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum kearah Echa-_chan_. Lebih cantik dariku? Huh, awas kau Minato.

"Eh? Be-benarkah?" Echa_-chan_ menatap Minato dan Tsunade-_sensei_ secara bergantian. Dia pun sempat-sempatnya melirikku dengan liriknya ledekannya itu.

"Ya, benar!" ucap Tsunade-sensei yang juga tersenyum. Tapi, sepertinya senyumannya itu seperti…. er…. dipaksakan. Itu, sih…. menurutku.

"Jadi, aku dapat peran apa, _sensei_?" tanya Echa-_chan_ dengan berbinar-binar. Cih, dasar berlebihan.

"Kau dapat peran sebagai…. _ehm_…. sebagai…. _hmph_…. ya, sebagai Nenek Penyihir jahat," jawab Tsunade-_sensei_.

Dan kami semua pun terdiam.

"APAAAAA?" aku berusaha menahan tawaku begitu melihat Echa-_chan_ yang kini benar-benar syok berat. Kami yang tadinya terdiam pun tertawa lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dan yang ketiga kalinya lah yang paling lucu.

"Sudah Shikaku jadi nanas, Kizashi jadi penjahat, dan sekarang Echa jadi nenek penyiri jahat. Benar-benar menghibur!" ledek Inoichi yang langsung mendapat jitakkan dari Shikaku.

"Sudah ya. Mulai besok kita akan latihan. Usahakan kalian semua–"

"Tu-tunggu, _sensei_!" aku memotong omongan Tsunade-_sensei_.

"Ada apa, Kushina?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku menunduk malu. Kuusahakan supaya rona merah tidak mampir dipipiku. "_Eto_, kau melupakan peran Minato, _sensei_." ucapku malu-malu.

"Oh ya?" kulihat Tsunade-_sensei _pun melirik Minato. "Beritahu peranmu padanya, Minato!" pintanya.

"_Ha'i!_" kata Minato yang langsung menatapku. Dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Jangan senyum terus dong, Minato. A-aku kan jadi gugup.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau peranku?" tanya Minato. Aku berusaha mengangguk dengan _cool_.

"Memangnya apa peranmu?" Kizashi juga terlihat penasaran sama denganku.

"Peranku ya," dan lagi-lagi Minato berbicara setengah-setengah. Aku tidak tau dia ini sengaja atau tidak.

"Cepatlah!" ucapku dengan kesal.

"_Gomen_," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Peranku mudah saja, sih. Aku berperan sebagai rubah berekor sembilan yang menjadi teman Putri Tomat," jawabnya santai. Dan aku pun cengo, sama seperti Echa-_chan_.

_Ja-jadi…. Minato bukan berperan sebagai pangeran? Jadi peran pangeran beneran ngga ada? Serius? Jadi percuma aku jadi Putri Tomat?_

"Kau sudah tau kan, Kushina? Baiklah, kita akhiri pertemuan kita hari ini. Besok kita akan mulai latihan sesudah pulang sekolah. Kalian boleh kembali kekelas masing-masing sekarang," ucap Tsunade-_sensei_ mengakhiri pertemuan ini.

Kami semua pun berdiri dan berpamitan pada Tsunade-_sensei_ sebelum keluar pintu. Saat aku hendak keluar, Echa-_chan_ dengan sengaja menyenggol bahuku dengan bahunya. Dia pun pergi begitu saja. Huh, menyebalkan.

"_Sensei_, kau melupakan peranku," sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan ruang teather, aku mendengar suara Shibi yang sedang berbicara dengan _sensei_.

"Ya ampun," Tsunade-_sensei_ menepuk dahinya. "_Gomenasai_, aku benar-benar lupa!" dan ia puna tertawa garing.

"Memang selalu dilupakan, ya…." Aku menahan tawaku begitu mendengar suara Shibi yang benar-benar memelas. Kasihan sekali dia itu. apa seluruh keluarga Aburame memang keluarga yang terlupakan? Ups.

"Bisakah sensei memberitahu peranku sekarang?" tanya Shibi yang tiba-tiba membuatku membeku di tempat.

_Peran? Jadi masih ada peran? Jangan-jangan…._

Wajahku pun langsung berubah pucat. _Kami-sama_, tolong jangan bilang kalau….

…. kalau Shibi lah yang berperan sebagai pangerannya?

"Peranmu itu…." aku pun langsung menutup mataku dan memohon pada _Kami-sama_ agar tidak ada peran pangeran di drama ini.

"Kau sebagai narrator saja, mau? Karena suaramu itu pas untuk jadi narrator," jawab Tsunade-sensei yang langsung membuatku senang. Dan aku pun langsung meninggalkan ruang teather dengan tenang.

_Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Kami-sama!_

**\= Spring of a Fourteen Years Old =/**

"Huh, bosannya!" aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku dari tadi mengeluh terus. Bosan sekali. Habisnya tidak ada Mikoto, sih. Biasanya aku selalu pulang bareng dengannya. Dan sekarang, aku berjalan sendirian.

"Hei, Putri Tomat!" aku langsung menoleh kebelakang. Mataku membelalak begitu melihat Minato yang sedang berlari menghampiriku. Dan sekarang, dia sudah aka di sampingku.

"Kau…. Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tau harus senang atau apa. Sepertinya aku harus senang.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu," jawabnya sambil memperhatikan pohon Sakura yang terlihat cantik. "Aku ingin ke kediaman Uchiha. Ingin mengembalikan buku Fugaku," jawabnya santai.

_Tuh kan, ge'er!_

"Oh," kataku dengan _calm_.

Suasana pun jadi sunyi. Aku suka suasana sunyi, dimana kali ini aku hanya berdua dengan Minato. Berjalan di jalan yang diapit pohon Sakura. Udara musim semi yang sejuk ini membuatku merasa nyaman.

Andai saja kalau aku dan Minato adalah sepasang kekasih. Lalu, kami bergandengan tangan di jalan ini dengan suasana yang menyejukkan ini. Romantis sekali bukan?

"Bunga Sakuranya cantik, ya?" gumam Minato pelan. Tapi, aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Iya," sahutku pelan juga.

"Aku suka musim semi," kata Minato dengan lembut.

"Aku juga," kataku sambil menoleh kepada Minato yang ternyata sedang memperhatikanku. Pipiku pun merona.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kau itu benar-benar mirip tomat, deh. Rambut merahmu benar-benar mendukung sekali!" kata Minato yang membuatku kesal.

"Huh. Tomat terus. Aku benci tomat, tau!" kataku kesal dan memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Hahaha, _gomenasai_. Kau itu punya banyak keunikan," kata Minato tertawa. Nggak lucu tau!

"Unik apanya, sih?" tanyaku kesal.

"Unik saja. Rambut merahmu itu–" belum sempat Minato melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Tolong jangan bahas tentang rambutku!" kataku dengan serius.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minato penasaran.

Aku menatapnya yang masih menatapku. Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal. "Aku benci rambutku. Aku benci diriku. Aku benci orang yang selalu mengatai rambutku. Aku benci tomat. Aku, aku, aku ingin berubah! Kau tau, hah?" dan aku malah membentak Minato.

"Kau tau? Aku selalu diledek tomat karena wajahku yang bulat dan rambutku yang merah mencolok ini. Aku juga sering dibilang aneh, karena rambutku itu terlihat aneh. Aku tau kau pasti ingin bilang kalau rambutku aneh! Benar kan?" Minato hanya diam sambil menatapku. Ternyata benar, dia memang ingin bilang kalau rambutku ini aneh.

Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku darinya. Dan tiba-tiba, aku malah terjatuh setelah kakiku tersandung batu kecil. Minato dengan sigap langsung menangkapku. Karena _–mungkin_ aku berat, jadi Minato dengan perlahan membuatku terduduk dijalan bersama dengannya.

"Makanya jangan marah-marah. Jadi jatuh, kan?" kata Minato yang menatapku dengan tatapan meledek.

"Huh," aku membuang muka darinya. Untuk hari ini, biar saja lah mau Minato menilaiku seperti apa.

Dan aku kaget waktu Minato menarik wajahku dan mendekatinya ke wajahnya. Dan kita saling tatap-tatapan. Aku yakin kalau wajahku sudah merah sekarang. Minato mengambil jepitan dari rambutku yang kendor. Lalu, ia merapihkan rambutku dan menjepitnya dengan jepitanku. Ia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Kau itu sembarangan saja," katanya dengan lembut. "Rambutmu itu bagus. Kau itu cantik sebenarnya. Asalkan jangan marah-marah saja," lanjutnya sambil membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku tidak tau harus ngomong apa? Aku juga tidak tau harus bagaimana? Yang jelas, aku suka kalau bisa dekat dengan Minato seperti ini.

"Kau itu galak. Marah-marah terus. Ngga ada manis-manisnya. Mirip tomat pula!" lanjutnya lalu mencubit hidungku.

"_Ittai!_" pekikku pelan. Iseng banget deh Minato itu.

"Hehe," Minato memberikan cengirannya padaku. "Tapi, itulah yang aku suka darimu," ucapnya pelan dan lembut.

_Maksudnya apa? Suka? Yang ia suka dariku? Minato, apa kamu…. suka aku?_

"Pokoknya jangan berubah, ya!" lalu, Minato bangun berdiri. Ia pun berjalan mendahuluiku yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Wajahku benar-benar merah. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Udara dingin musim semi membuatku merinding seketika. Minato bilang kalau ia suka aku yang seperti ini? Ia juga bilang padaku suapa tidak berubah?

_Minato…. Aku cuman mau bilang kalau aku…._

…_. Aku suka padamu!_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continued_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Ohayou, minna-san!_

Hehe, setelah setahun lamanya…. Akhirnya fic ini update juga. Dan judulnya juga ganti soalnya si PurpleLittleMoon umurnya udah nambah. Kan fanfik ini _dedicated_ buat dia, hehe. Buat kalian juga kok _readers_!

Untuk dongeng, sebenernya kan yang bikin tuh aku bukan Jiraiya…. #plak

Buat aman aja, nih. Dongengnya itu emang aku ambil dari gabungan dongeng-dongeng, hehe.

Gimana? Baguskah? Banyak typo ya? Hehe. Covernya gimana? Itu bukan hasil gambarku, tapi aku cumin edit doang. Tapi kepotong waktu aku jadiin cover. Ohya, maaf banget kalau update-nya setahun kemudian -..-

Tapi tenang kok. Aku usahakan bakal update kilat semua fanfik buatanku! So, tetep stay tune (?) dengan karyaku minna-san! :D

**Thanks for Read and Let's Review!**


End file.
